


I will be back one day

by anatomyquotes



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomyquotes/pseuds/anatomyquotes
Summary: How they said goodbye. Before 14x05





	I will be back one day

Tomorrow is the day that I would move to LA with Farouk, but in the moment that I realized that this was my last night in Seattle and I wouldn't see Meredith again, not at least in a while, I feel the need to find her, things couldn't stay like that with us. So I talked to Maggie and she told me that Meredith was on call at the hospital.

As soon as I arrived there a nurse told me that she was sleeping in a on call room. I opened the door slowly and there she was, seat at the bed, in the dark, with her head between her knees, as soon as she noticed my presence there she looked at me with a small smile.

“Hey.” 

“Hey. Can I seat?” 

“Of course.” I seat by her side and stay there in silence, not really knowing how to start this conversation and I know she already knows why I was there. 

“I heard that Megan is moving to LA.” 

“Yes.” 

“And you are going with her.” Like always she was the one brave enough to start this kind of conversation.

“Yes. But Meredith…”

“Nathan don't.” 

“No, Meredith. Now is my time to say what I think. I listened to you and did what you told me to do, actually I'm still doing what you told me to do, and now is your time to listen.” 

Seen that she was going to let me speak I start to say what I was holding for so long.

“I loved you. Shit, I still love you. And I don't care with you don't want me to say it.” I told myself that I was going to be honest with myself and her and here I was telling her everything that was in my head. “Because this is true and that's just doesn't go away in one day. And I love you because you are you. Because you care about people, and you love your family more than anything and because you were there to remember me that Megan is my great love like Derek is yours, and that doesn't mean that I can still love you. And Meredith, please, don't make it harder for us.” She put her head on my shoulder without really thinking.

“I'm going to LA, but before I go you have to promise me that you are going to do your best to be happy. You can't let yourself be angry like you were when I first met you. You should smile more often. God, your smile could make any day better.” she let scape a soft giggle and now was my time to smile. “Yes, exactly like that one.When you are having a shit day just send me a message that I can think about a stupid joke.”   
“Send me yours stupid jokes? I think I can live without it.”

“I know you love than. And also you are going to help me with Farouk.”

“You are going to be great with him. I know you will.”

“Well, I hope so. And you need to put your happiness first.”

“But I'm happy when I see other people happy.”

“But I need to know that you are happy.” 

“Ok. I'm going to do my best.” I looked at her doubting a little. “I promise.” She told me rolling her eyes. 

“And the Avery's prime is already yours.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so. You deserve this more than anyone.”  
We stayed there in the dark for some minutes until I feel that if I don't leave that room in that moment I would never do.” 

“I need to go. This is not a goodbye, I will see you again, someday.” 

“Someday.”

She took her head out of my shoulder giving room for me to move. 

“Nathan.” She looked at my eyes for a while I could see some tears. “I loved you too and now I love you in a different way, because you are you, never stop to be you.” she said smiling a little bit.

I give a kiss on her head and put her in a huge. I wasn't expecting her to say it for me even already knowing that she feel the same way. When we let go of each other. I finally stand up.  
“I need to go. Just wait for my mensagens with awesome jokes.” I said opening the door and looking one last time to her.

“Bye, Nathan.” She said giggling.

“Bye, Meredith.” I closed the door and she was still smiling, and that was exactly how I want to remember her.


End file.
